Grand Theft Auto V: North Yankton Adventures
by LewisFanFic
Summary: Michael is fed up with his son. He wants to take him into the real world and learn real work. Meanwhile in Liberty City, things are getting worse for Niko.
1. Had enough of vinewood?

**Chapter 1:Had enough of vinewood?**

"Jimmy!" Michael screamed up the stairs to his lazy son, who was as usual playing his video game with the volume insanely high.

"Leave me alone dad! go be a fucking movie producer somewhere else." Michael had enough of his sons stupidity. he ran up the stairs into Jimmy's litter filled room.

It looked like a bomb had gone off. Cans of sprunk and cluckin bell buckets lay on the floor. "Jesus Christ Jim. Your room is a disgrace" Jimmy didn't response his eyes fixed to the screen. "Jimmy?...Jimmy?" Michael stared at his hypnotised son "Ah dammit dad I was one kill off a shit stick!" Jimmy enraged threw his headset off his head and the controller to the floor. "All it is with you is, shit stick, teabag, homo, fag."

Jimmy turned to look at Michael with a depressed look on his face, "Well what do you want to do dad, go on another bike ride?"Michael looked like he was contemplating this for a moment.

"No. You need to get away from vinewood. In fact I think all of us could get away from the trouble in Los Santos." Jimmy picked up his bong, and did not care what his dad had to say "Oh boy, I can not wait for this idea" Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone. "North Yankton!" Michael said excitement in his eyes. Jimmy was just about to take a hit but then he heard those words. He lay the bong down on the side of his bed were his comics and pizza boxes lay. "You cannot be serious." Jimmy exclaimed. "I am. Ludendorff, jimmy, Ludendorff" A smile grew on Michaels face.

**/Authors note. Sorry if a bit short i will include a chapter 2 that is much longer if people like this. This is based off of the fake dlc that i though would be cool if it was real. Also i have not done anything like this in a long time and i am a may be a bit terrible. I am only doing this because i have nothing better to do with my time. Any advice on writing would be cool. Thanks guys :D**


	2. Trouble in liberty

_******WARNING THIS SECTION MAY CONTAIN GTAIV SPOILERS DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**_

* * *

******Chapter 2:Trouble in liberty**

**Meanwhile in an hove beach apartment in liberty city...**

"FUCK THIS SHIT" Niko enraged, threw the controller at his apartment wall then picked up his bong. Niko has gone into a state of depression and guilt since the tragic events at his cousins wedding. He had lost everything and had moved back to live in hove beach since Dmitri was dead and Niko was no longer in danger. His apartment was like any other crack den, and smelled disgusting. He didn't have a bed only a mattress with a desert eagle lying on top of it. Nikos day consisted of masturbating and thinking of the old days wishing he could go back and stop it all from happening. He also attempted suicide on many occasions but never got the courage to actually pull the trigger. He was not poor and still had loads of money left over from the bank job, he just did not want to spend it. Because it reminded him of the old days.

Suddenly the phone rang from the table that sat in the middle of the room. Niko just sat there for a moment and pretended not to hear anything, eventually he got up to answer. "Look cousin I have already gave you money" Niko knew Roman was on the other end, who else would want to call him? "Niko that was 2 years ago! please we need to talk" Roman pleaded sounding desperate, "Roman ever since the wedding all I have done is talk. Nothing has helped and I just want to be alone. 5 years trying to forget" Roman could sense that Niko was tired just from the sound of his voice, "Look cousin lets just meet please! I will be at the homebrew cafe, you remember Jacobs place?" A moment of silence past "Fine" Niko sighed.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Roman sat in the corner of the homebrew cafe. He felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was being stared at by the other dudes in the cafe. "Maybe I should just leave?" Roman thought. Maybe what his cousin needed was therapy. Just as he was about to leave Niko entered and slowly walked over and sat down. "Jesus fucking Christ Niko when did you last shower?" His cousin asked holding his nose. Niko didn't even look Roman in the eye, no fuck was giving. He was wearing the same outfit he wore 5 years ago on the boat, once again reminding him of those days. "So are you going to fucking talk or what?" Niko asked slowly as he lifted the cup of coffee to his mouth. "We need to get away. A fresh start Niko i hardly hear from you for months. Just me and you away" Niko set his cup down "A FRESH START, where have I heard that one before?" Niko burst out an insane laugh that made everyone else in the cafe stare and made Roman feel uneasy. Roman quickly changed the subject for a second, "Lets talk about Kate..." This stopped Nikos laughter "How about fuck you, go back to driving your shitty cab. Go back to watching Brucie pump himself with steroids all day you fat shit" Nikos voice turned violent. Roman had never seen Niko like this. A few seconds past and Niko returned to his calm unhappy self, "Fine. Lets talk about my plan instead, North Yankton" A smile grew in Romans face, Niko looked at him his expression was a mixture of confusion and hatred "North Yankton? NORTH FUCKING YANKTON. brilliant plan, shit for brains lets go somewhere even more cold and miserable!" Romans eyes filled with tears, "Mother has been asking about you. I haven't told her what happened at the wedding, she thinks you are still working for the cab deport" Niko smirked, "I suppose that is for the best. I don't want her to know what I have become..." Nikos thoughts drifted off to the wedding day, "You are still my cousin nothing will change that..." A look of empathy spread across Romans face.

The cafe door opened. 3 men stepped in, all of them wearing suits. Nikos head turned slowly, "Ah fuck". One of them who looked like the leader of the group lifted his iFuit phone from his suit pocket. "Yep he is here. Wait...you want me to do it now?" The man had a very business look about him and was bald, looked around fifty, but Niko knew that none of them were here for a cup of coffee. "Who are these guys?" Roman whispered across the table trying to look natural, Niko didn't respond and kept his eyes fixed on the 3 men. The bald man sighed and walked slowly over to the table Niko and Roman were sat at in the corner. The man looked at Niko then Roman then back at Niko. "Message from Nick Pegorino..." The man said slowly reaching into his pocket. Niko was one step ahead of him, Niko jumped up into the man knocking him over. Knife in Nikos hand he started repetitively stabbing the man in the face over and over until it was mush. Roman stared in horror as blood matter spilled onto the floor. The other two men pulled out their desert eagles ready to fire. Niko took cover behind the pool table and pushed the pool table foward quickly knocking the two other men over. Niko quickly jumped over the table and unloaded two shots into both of the men. This was all over in roughly a space of 40 seconds and everyone in the cafe was stunned.

**30 mins later...**

A cop car in an alleyway somewhere in hove beach..

radio "And now we are playing a song from Prince fatty, Shimmy Shimmy Ya. Enjoy Liberty City!"

"Shimmy Shimmy ya. Ohhh baby we like it raw"(music cuts out)

"We have reports of multiple homicides at the homebrew cafe, officers in the area please respond..."

"Shit I just bought another doughnut, ahhhhh well we might as well go check it out" The slightly overweight officer and his companion drove off into the sunset.(**lol i don't know what i am doing**)

**Back at Nikos apartment**

The apartment was quite. Nothing but the sound of nearby sirens. Suddenly the door slammed open and Niko and Roman both ran in panting from the run they just took. Blood ran down nikos face and was all over his jacket. "Well cousin I certainly need a shower now!" Niko seeming much more happier then usual a visible real smile took shape on his face, "WHO. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAT" Roman screamed at his cousin and started slapping him in the face, "Get the fuck off me man." Niko pushed Roman away. "They are associates of dear Nick Pegorino. Nick is Jimmys brother. And you can go ahead and make a wild guess as to why he wants me dead" Niko sighed and looked down at the floor while scratching his head, "Well cousin..." Niko looked up at Roman who was now sitting in the corner of the room. "North Yankton it is..."

**/Hahaha i don't know where I was going with this. I can't write action sequences to save my life I'm sorry lol. Once again I don't know how long I will continue. But this is what happens when i am left with just my mind and Grand Theft Auto. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
